Sense of Comfort
by saturn567
Summary: He is there to offer her comfort. six chapters plus epilouge. Smarty fluff


**Okay everyone this is post 5x19 Rest in Pieces Samantha reflects I have decided to add more, no longer a one-shot!**

She needed a sense of comfort when she shot Jeff. She didn't mean to kill him. She couldn't let Emily die. She acted on her first instinct after Jeff refused to put the gun down.

It had been too close for comfort. Jack was no help. He simply demanded the truth from her.

There one was only one person who could comfort her. Only one who could give her a sense of comfort.

She stood on the balcony of the office.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Martin.

"Hey I heard about what happened. Are you all right?" Martin inquired with concern.

She looked into his eyes and felt like drowning in them. Her past had come to light. She wanted to be free to feel the sense of comfort.

Samantha nodded.

She looked back into his eyes.

"Could I just have a hug?" she asked.

Martin smiled warmly.

"Sure Sam," he stated.

He wrapped her in an embrace.

She hoped he would always be here giving her a sense of comfort.  
In his arms she felt safe and there was hope.

**Chapter Two** **- A Mix up**

The next day Samantha called Martin.

"Hey Sam! How are you enjoying your time off?" Martin inquired.

She sighed.

"Well they called me about the bone marrow test. The tech made a mistake, which means I have to go in and get tested again," Samantha stated.

Martin frowned; he hoped she would not have to go back to Kenosha to an insensitive mother and the haunting of her past along with the events of just two days earlier.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Martin inquired.

"I don't have to go back to Kenosha. I am doing the test here. Randy is my nephew and I would like to get the chance to know him," Samantha stated.

Martin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How about some ice cream afterwards. Give me a call and I'll meet you," Martin stated.

Samantha smiled. He was so sweet and could always give her a sense of comfort.

" Sure, I'd love that since I'll be kinda sore," she replied.

They finished talking as Danny approached Martin.

" How is Sam doing?," he inquired.

"Fine for now. She has to get the bone marrow test done. This whole case has changed her," Martin stated.

"Hopefully for the better," Vivian said as she handed Danny some paperwork.

Danny groaned.

"Come on Viv! I am getting bored!" Danny exclaimed.

"Too bad Taylor, I like co-workers who keep busy!" Vivian retorted as she shared a smile with Martin.

Danny and Vivian soon left Martin alone with his thoughts.

He truly hoped he and Samantha could try again.

**Chapter Three**- **Together**

it was just after five pm on a Friday evening. It was a fine spring day. He couldn't wait to pick Samantha up and go for ice cream. The weather was just perfect for a long walk.

He wanted to lose himself in her hazel eyes and forget the world.

Martin hailed a taxi from the Federal Building and gave the driver the address to the hospital, Samantha had gone to get tested.

He couldn't help but smile at her as she approached and realized he was in the waiting taxi.

Her grimace turned into a slight smile. She slid in next to him and they headed off to the ice cream parlor Martin had picked out.

When they arrived at their destination, Samantha couldn't help but stare at the surroundings.

They were on the waterfront.

"This is a beautiful place Martin. How long have you known about it?" she inquired as she looked back at him.

Martin grinned.

"A friend recommended a few years ago, but I didn't decide to come here until today," he stated.

They linked arms as if it were second nature and headed inside to get their ice cream.

As they walked inside, Samantha hoped it would be like this more often.

Their turn came and Martin smiled quickly at Samantha before ordering strawberry for her.

"I can't believe he remembered," Samantha thought to herself as she smiled at him.

There was still an hour left before sundown, so she pulled Martin outside and then they walked along the strip.

Martin wished he could lean over and kiss her temple. However they weren't a couple right now. Fortunately that could change if he asked and she said yes.

The night seemed to end too soon. Before they knew it, there were outside Samantha's apartment.

"Thanks for tonight Martin," Samantha whispered.

She gave him a peck on his cheek.

When she turned to go, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the temple.

" Anytime Miss Spade and then he left her standing there in wonderment.

He smiled as the taxi pulled away. She was frozen in the same spot. He just hoped it would sink in that he wanted her back in his life. Martin knew she had to work things out, but in due time he wanted her by his side forever.

**Chapter Four- Randy**

Samantha stood with Emily as they watched Randy through the glass wall.

"Are you still feeling sore?" Emily inquired.

"A bit, but a friend took me out for some great ice cream last night," Samantha quipped.

Emily smiled knowingly.

"So who is the lucky guy?" she inquired as her sister swayed from side to side.

They were awaiting news to see if the younger Spade sister was indeed a match.

"Shouldn't we first concentrate on Randy? My personal life should come at the bottom of the list," Samantha stated.

Emily shook her head.

They spent another moment in silence.

"Sam, whether you are a match or not, I was wondering if you could talk to Randy first," Emily stated firmly.

"What I am supposed to do? Pretend I'm just some stranger who happens to have discovered the truth about his birth parents?" Samantha exclaimed.

Her sister shook her head.

A light bulb formed in Samantha's mind.

"Did you tell Andrew everything?" she inquired.

"He was shocked but he needs time before ...," Emily trailed off.

Samantha nodded in understanding. The doctor was approaching.

"Excuse me, Miss Samantha Spade?" the doctor inquired.

Emily nudged her forward.

"Yes?" Samantha piped up.

"I'm happy to say that you are a match. We would like to do the transplant on Randy this coming Monday. Is that all right for you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes of course. I want Randy to recover as soon as possible," Samantha stated.

Emily sighed with relief after the doctor left.

"Thank goodness, you got tested Sam! You are going to save my baby!" Emily exclaimed.

If Samantha had the will to be more obvious, she would say that Randy really wasn't her baby. Yes she gave birth to him but she never held him nor did she raise him.

However the past few days and changed Samantha for the better. She wasn't as cynical as when her sister first visited her. She was now ready to save the life of a total stranger, who biologically was her only nephew.

Emily went off to inform Randy's adopted parents who had finally gone to get some sleep after spending a full forty-eight hours of not sleeping or eating properly.

Samantha was glad Randy was here. Even if Andrew never got over the shock, she and Emily could visit Randy sometimes. But first thing was to get him better, then they would consider the next step. 

**Chapter Five- Hope**

" Sam, how are you feeling?," Emily inquired.

Samantha's eyes fluttered open. A few hours ago they had transplanted her bone marrow into Randy.

Her leg was extremely sore, but she couldn't understand why her whole body felt bruised.

"Why I am so sore?" Samantha pondered out loud.

"Sam you fell right after they took the sample. Have you been eating or sleeping?" Emily asked with concern.

Samantha shook her head.

"I have been in and out of routine, I must have forgotten to eat earlier," Samantha said.

Suddenly she heard storming footsteps.

"Emily is she all right?" Martin exclaimed.

Then he noticed she was awake.

Martin walked to her bedside and sighed with relief.

"Sam where is your mind lately!" Martin admonished.

Emily gave Samantha a curious look.

"Looks like you got things handled Martin. I'll go get some coffee," Emily stated.

They both glanced after her before locking eyes again.

Martin stroked her hair.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself from now on," he said firmly.

"I'll try. So how was work today? I need to get back there," Samantha commented.

"It was boring paperwork, the random Monday," Martin quipped.

Samantha smiled. They were silent for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"I was wondering, if you could help me up in a little while. I want to see how Randy is doing," Samantha stated.

" Sure just relax for little while. I heard you had a pretty bad fall," Martin said.

He made sure her head was flat on the pillow before scooting his chair closer and taking her hand in his. 

**Chapter Six- The Future**

Martin helped Samantha to Randy's room an hour later. She sat down in the chair beside Randy's bed.

Martin left them alone.

"Hey kiddo! Okay I am not sure how to talk to you. I just found out a week ago that you were my nephew. Anyway I'm glad I was a match. I want you to know I'm not some random stranger from the streets. I don't know you Randy but I want you to know I'm your aunt," Samantha stated.

She sighed and hoped Randy would take her words seriously, although he seemed too out of it to respond.

" Hopefully next time you come to New York we can do something more fun. Maybe catch a game or see a play. I really would like to get to know you," she stated earnestly.

She paused again.

"When you're biological Mom is ready and of course when you are feeling better I hope you can get to know us better," Samantha stated.

She looked towards the door and hinted to Martin she needed help to leave.

He walked swiftly in and grabbed her arm.

Suddenly a tiny voice croaked," Could we see a Yankees game?"

Samantha was stunned as she turned to face Randy.

She smiled warmly.

"I'll see what I can do. By the way my name is Samantha," she added.

Randy smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Samantha. Thanks for the bone marrow, I would love to get to know you and my Mom," Randy stated.

He smiled knowingly at Martin.

"Guess he'll be my uncle by the next time I return here," Randy stated.

Samantha turned to look into the blue pools.

"I'll be your uncle Randy, we just need a bit more time," Martin assured him.

Once outside the room, Samantha had to know something.

"So you aren't going to break a sick boy's heart are you?" Samantha inquired.

Martin shook his head.

"He isn't sick anymore. You healed him and I hope you'll help his dream come true," Martin stated firmly.

He cupped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Emily looked at the display with glee as she headed in to talk to Randy. Maybe they all needed to focus on the future and forget the past. It was for the best after all.

**The End**

_One year later..._

Martin and Samantha were now married. Randy had come to town six months before on their wedding day. Doctors declared him officially in remission a week before.

Emily and Andrew had started to work things out and Andrew was also considering inviting Randy up to their home on next Christmas Eve.

It had been tough at first but Samantha worked through her insecurities and had married Martin. They hoped to have a family someday but for now wanted to help keep an eye out for Randy whenever he needed something or simply wanted to go see a game, they all went together with the team and their families.

Life was wonderful and Samantha couldn't be happier.

Sure there had been a near disaster at the rehearsal dinner because her mother kept on ranting about some nonsense but the older woman realized she needed to shape up, at least for the wedding.

Most of all Samantha loved that she finally had a sense of comfort.

She was broken from her thoughts, as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey babe, here's your coffee," Martin said softly.

She smiled warmly at him as he sat down beside her on the porch of their new home.

She leaned over and kissed him.

He smiled brightly.

"What was that for?" Martin inquired.

"I just love you so much," Samantha stated.

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Love you too Sam!" Martin declared.

As she stared out at the sunrise, she couldn't imagine a better place to be, then in the arms of her husband and a whole life ahead of them. 


End file.
